


Working My Way Up To Pure Sin

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean, Cockblock Dean, Comeplay, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Felching, Ficlets, First Time, Frottage, Headcanon, Hotdogging, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Dean, Late Night Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Top Sam, extreme incest kink, from tumblr, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven unrelated ficlets that I wrote for Wincest Love Week. Starting out mild and ending with PURE SIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodyswap

Sam woke suddenly and immediately felt wrong. He blinked his eyes open in the dark and tried to take stock of his mind and body to find out the cause of his unease, but didn’t make it very far before he realized the problem.

His knees hurt. His knees ached like the early onset of arthritis. He could also feel the throb of a cracked bone in his right middle finger. Sam opened his eyes as his heart pumped faster and faster as he realized what had woken him; he was not himself. He’d not thrown a single punch in the fight the day before; Dean had. Sam didn’t have problems with his knees; Dean did. Sam didn’t sleep in the bed closest to the door; Dean did.

“No more strange cases, man. This stuff is some bullshit.” Dean’s voice rang out in the dark room, though Sam knew that he was the one that had spoken. He rolled onto his right shoulder, wincing when he felt a broken rib on that side that Dean hadn’t admitted to, and looked at his own body in the other bed.

“Dean, fucking wake up man.” Dean’s voice complained again and Sam watched, in horror, as Dean woke up in his body.

He watched as his body flopped and floundered on the bed for a moment, “What’s wrong with your voice? Wait. What’s wrong with my voice?” Dean lifted a hand to his throat and felt a longer, thinner neck than he clearly expected. Sam watched as his body sat up from the bed and turned to look at him with a look of horror that he was sure he’d never made before; because it was his brother’s expression on his face.

“What. The. Fuck.” Sam watched as his eyes fell to half-mast and his face went into Dean’s unimpressed face. Sam shrugged and said nothing in reply, too dumbfounded by watching Dean moving inside his body; bizarre on so many levels.

“Don’t make that face at me. I swear, my face can’t do the puppy dog thing like yours can and it just looks fuckin weird. Get your ass up and lets find out what the hell is going on and how to fix it.” He pushed himself up off the bed and immediately stopped, looking down the length of his borrowed body to the very clear erection causing his boxers to tent out. “C’mon Sammy, what’s… I mean, really?”

Sam felt himself flush, something that didn’t usually happen so easily  in his own body. “You’ll have to… It won’t just go away. I mean it’s really been a while and, well, just go take a shower and take care of it.” He looked up from the floor to see a peculiar look on his face. “What?”

“Sammy, I can’t use your body like that. I… can’t and don’t ask me to. It’s gonna have to just go away.” And with that, Dean turned away and pulled Sam’s jeans on up over his obvious hard-on and winced as he buttoned them. Sam shrugged, right now it was only hurting Dean and honestly, he didn’t really want Dean to see his body like that anyway. 

Well, not if they weren’t there together. Sam had wanted Dean since he’d been a teenager, but Dean had never given any sign that it was returned, so he’d pushed it aside.

An hour of research yielded some results; the demi-god of balance they’d taken out the day before had a history of taking couples and giving them the other’s body so that they could operate more efficiently. It wasn’t a curse but a gift and there was nothing they could do to fix it only wait it out.

Sam didn’t really see it as a gift. Aside from the bodily ailments that Dea’s body had that he didn’t, Dean’s body worked differently than his own. Dean’s body reacted to stimuli differently than his own. Dean’s skin was so sensitive inside his clothes; it explained the way that Dean exuded sex all the time. Sam turned to look over at Dean and sighed.

HIs body was still aroused; it hadn’t even dissipated a little bit. Dean was shifting and twisting and the look on his face was pained. Sam wasn’t going to be able to let his brother and his body suffer any longer. He screwed up his courage and hefted himself out of the chair he was in and made his way over.

“You’re in pain.” He said as he rounded in front of his brother and crouched down. His eyes were dilated and there were beads of sweat on his temples and running down his long neck.

“M’fine Sammy.” Dean grunted out, shifting his hips in the chair again, making the erection in his pants even more pronounced. “Just your gigantor body being weird.”

Sam thudded down onto the floor on Dean’s achy knees and slid Dean’s hands up his thighs, knowing exactly how every touch was like fire to his body right now. He ran Dean’s thick, calloused fingers up to the waist of his jeans until his own fingers gripped his wrists. He flicked his eyes up to meet his own sunflower ones.

“Are you…” Dean trailed off and held his breath, his hips shifting again and another giant droplet of sweat running down his neck. Sam nodded up at him and flicked the button on his jeans open as he pushed up to press trembling lips to the sensitive spot on his neck.

“We’re both in pain, lemme fix it.” He whispered and closed his eyes until he felt Dean nod. He pressed another kiss to the skin in front of him then dipped his head and kissed over the spot where his tattoo (and his heart) lay. He kissed a line down the front of his shirt across his abs until he ended up back at the top of his jeans.

He drew his cock out of the open flap of jeans and plaid boxers and blew across the wet, red tip. He knew intimately what was going to feel good and he wasted no time putting his knowledge to use. He put Dean’s plump lips on the glans beneath the head of his cock and sucked and flicked his tongue there over and over. He gripped the base of his cock hard and rubbed his thumb over the slit as he sucked at the bottom of the head and the body beneath him jumped like it’d been electrocuted.

“Oh fuck, oh Sammy, oh fuck.” Dean whined, his head rolling on the seat back, eyes squeezed shut tight as his whole body trembled. It wasn’t going to take much more.

Sam filled his mouth with saliva and slid his wet tongue down the seam of his balls and underneath them, pressing hard with his tongue on the patch of skin there as he jerked just the head of his cock and Dean was gone.

He came and came and came, all over his shirt, Dean’s face and hand while Sam gentled him through it. After a moment, Dean’s eyes opened and looked down. “Fuck I look hot all covered in your come, baby, “ He kicked out a leg, forcing Sam onto his back on the floor while Dean crouched over him and proceeded to return the favor. And when they woke up in the morning, tangled together, both half dressed and sticky but in the correct bodies, they did it all over again.

  
  



	2. Fake Relationship

“We have nothing going on, no one has any leads for us and we need the damn money. I don’t see what the problem is.” Dean was not furious, but he was getting there. His ears were turning red and his arms were crossed as he stood in front of Sam, proposing what was possibly the stupidest idea he’d ever had for them.

“Maybe if I speak slower you’ll understand. They want people in a  _ committed romantic relationship. _ We are  _ BROTHERS. _ How can you not see the bad idea?” Sam asked, pretty pissed off himself at this point. He knew his face was red and his lips were pursed.

“Look, dude, we act for a freaking living, it’s part of what we do. PLus, there is no couple in the fucking world that knows each other as well as we know each other. It’ll be easy money for a few weeks. C’mon Sammy, you’re the one that said you didn’t wanna scam credit cards as much anymore. Even with the bunker, we gotta have money.”

Sam glared at his brother, listing off, in his head, all of the reasons that this was such a bad freaking idea and the only one that he thought might make Dean change his mind was the only one that he couldn’t bring up; he was in love with his brother. Sam wasn’t sure if he could fake a relationship and not make it any worse for himself but Dean was dug in about it so, as usual, big brother got his way.

They signed up as Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, a ridiculous irony that neither of them wanted to address but they’d never used those aliases before so they figured it would have to work. The study was going to be for three months and they couldn’t risk background checks being run on any of their known aliases. They were set up in a small, three room apartment on the campus that the study was being conducted on and encouraged to, as much as possible, go about their daily lives. Since they didn’t actually live in Minnesota, that meant getting short term work. Sam managed to corral a job in an off-campus library and Dean found work as a mechanic one town over.

For the first week, it was no more awkward than any other job they’d worked over the years; falling into their roles, each playing their part. 

At the end of each week, they had an appointment with the people running the study, mostly just questions of the “how many times did you have sex this week” variety, but with other, odd questions thrown in that left both brothers unsettled. They spent thirty minutes together, then they each had a thirty minute alone session with the doctors before they were released for another week.

“Oh, gentlemen? We forgot to tell you, that the a/v department will be stopping by on monday of next week, to install the cameras. Now, there’s no sound and there will be no footage in your bathroom, but there will be cameras everywhere else in your apartment.” The doctor announced off-handedly as they were leaving from their first session. 

Sam clenched his jaw so hard that he was pretty sure he cracked a tooth. He allowed Dean to place a hand at the small of his back and they made their way back to their temporary home. Sam was silent the entire way as he tried to figure out how they would explain the fact that they’d been trading off sleeping on the floor next to the tiny, queen-sized bed. Or, more horrific to contemplate, how to fit the two of them onto a tiny, queen-sized bed. Once the door to the apartment was closed, he rounded on Dean, but before he could say a word, Dean held a hand up.

“Okay, this sucks. We’re gonna have to both cram onto that tiny bed when you barely fit on your own. I know we haven’t slept together like that since we were kids but ten grand, Sammy. Ten grand plus whatever we make from our legit jobs while we are here, that covers a lot of expenses.” Dean said quietly before dropping into the tiny chair in front of the giant tv  and going very still. Sam closed his eyes and tried not to think about sleeping wrapped up in Dean. He tried to think of all Dean’s disgusting habits all of the things that his brother did that drove him insane instead of making him horny.

He couldn’t think of a single thing and sat down quickly to hide the thickening cock in his jeans.

In the following few weeks, Sam realized what an amazing actor Dean really was, because if he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Dean really was in love with him. The little touches, the pet names, the genuine love in his eyes when he realized that Sam made him his favorite dinner and a chocolate-cream pie for dessert. “You tryin to get me to put out baby? I know I’ve been workin hard lately but I always have time for my sweet Sammy. Bet you taste even better than this pie.” He winked as he sucked chocolate and whipped cream off his fork and Sam felt most of his blood rush south thinking about other things that Dean’s mouth could suck.

In the end, Sam forgot about the worry. He forgot about the play acting. He forgot about the cameras and the paid study. In the end, it was him and Dean, just like always. It happened so naturally, what Sam had been worrying about, that it felt like something they’d been doing all along.

Since they were forced to share a queen bed, they spooned together at night so that they would both fit. And since Sam was four or five inches taller and broader than Dean, it only made sense that he would be the big spoon; not that Dean didn’t fight him on that. So they slept, with the heater off and the window cracked open in the Minnesota winter, with Dean curled in Sam’s arms. Sometimes, Sam forgot it was all a game, another scam they were running, but he usually caught himself before anything could happen.

Until the night that he didn’t.

He woke up disoriented, and scared from a nightmare he couldn’t remember or put words to. Half asleep and emotionally hurting, he felt a warm, comforting body in his arms and knew he was with someone who loved him and would talk care of him. It smelled like cold air and warm bodies and home and without opening his eyes, he pressed his face forward and lay a line of kisses onto the hairline of the person in his arms. They shifted back, closer to his body, rubbing what felt like an amazing ass in his crotch. Then it was all over.

Sam moaned sleepily and humped his hips forward, slotting his boxer-clad cock between the cheeks of the person in his arms. He didn’t notice that the body went tense very briefly before a moan rang out in the room that wasn’t his. He stopped thinking about it when the body rolled in his arms and he remembered that it was Dean there; Dean tilting their heads together and pressing plump lips to his own. Dean licking into his sleep-stale mouth and mapping it out with his tongue. Dean tangling their legs together so that their cocks could press together as they frantically dry humped and made out like teenagers.

And then, when Dean broke their kiss so that he could throw his head back and moan Sam’s name at the ceiling as he came in his pajama pants, Sam responded by coming harder than he had in years. They fell back to sleep among sticky shorts and chaste, clinging kisses. When they woke in the morning, nothing and everything had changed.

When they sat in their weekly appointment and were asked what had changed, they’d suddenly become so much more affectionate and physical, Sam and Dean smiled at each other and said that they’d merely rediscovered what they meant to each other.

 


	3. Broken A/C

It was so hard to concentrate as he watched another droplet of sweat roll from Sammy’s hairline, down that long slender neck and into the already dark-with-moisture and stretched out collar of his tee-shirt. It made Dean  _ thirsty _ in a way that was illegal. Not that Dean was overly concerned with legalities but not only was Sam his brother but he was also his sixteen-year-old brother.

The heat in the crap-shack that their dad had stashed them in was oppressive but, astoundingly, it was worse outside; Dean had no idea how people were supposed to survive in South Carolina in August.

Well, he supposed, they had air conditioning. Sadly, the window unit in their crap-shack had conked out the first night they’d been stuck there and Dad had taken the car. Their only mode of (emergency) transportation was a beaten up old ATV that Dean had his doubts would even make it to the general store that was a couple miles away. But they couldn’t walk it.; there was no shade except was was pathetically provided by the poorly pruned palm trees, which meant none at all. Dean would fry like bacon if he tried to go outside during the day.

Another droplet of sweat rolled down Sammy’s tanned neck and Dean swallowed hard; he had to find a distraction. His eyes flitted around the cabin for a moment before, inevitably, getting sucked back in to Sammy. Sammy’s hand came up to wipe at his sweaty neck before he grimaced and pulled himself away from the chair he was melting into.

“This is gross, Dean. Didn’t dad mention something about a creek in the woods, or something? I’m dying.” Sam whined as he pulled the sweaty tee-shirt over his head and Dean’s twenty year old heart nearly stopped as all that tanned, toned, sweaty skin appeared in his line of vision.

“I dunno if the ATV will make it Sammy and we can’t go on foot, it’s too fuckin hot. But, if you really want to, run a cold bath and sit in it.” He replied through parched lips, thinking about how satisfying it would be to run his tongue over the trails of salty sweat on Sammy’s body.

“Ugh, fine, if that’s it.” Dean watched Sam peel himself off the chair he was in and make his way into the tiny, windowless bathroom as he realized that he’d just killed himself.

The bathroom was so small that you basically had to stand in the tub to shut the door; and there was no window or ventilation fan so both boys had gotten in the habit of leaving the bathroom door open all the time.

He swore to himself that he wouldn’t look. He shouldn’t look; it was wrong to look. None of that mattered because once the water began to run in the old, claw-foot tub, Dean couldn’t look anywhere else. He watched Sam peel his sticky, sweaty, dirty shorts down his long legs. He watched as Sam bent over to pull the shorts off over his giant feet and he got a peek at the shadowed pinkness between Sam’s cheeks and the back of his low hanging balls. He heard, with perfect clarity, the groan of satisfaction when Sam lowered himself down into the cool water in the tub and relaxed back into it.

Dean looked down at his lap to see his cock clearly outlined in the boxers he wore, the only thing he could bear to drag onto his skin in the unbearable heat. He turned over and glared at the broken a/c unit in the window when he heard another moan of happiness from the bathroom, his perverted ad overheated brain easily turning it into a moan for something else. He ground his hand down into his cock and his hips bucked up.

He looked at the a/c unit once more and came to a decision; that ATV was gonna make it to town come hell or high water.

“Sammy, when you’re done, we’re gonna hit the library and the supermarket in town.” He yelled down the hall, bucking his hips up into his hand once more.

“What for, Dean? Thought you said the ATV wouldn’t make it to town?” Sam yelled back, a soft splash accompanying his words.

“Imma try and fix the fuckin a/c before I do something that we will both regret.” Dean whispered under his breath as he pressed down on the head of his cock and came in his shorts.


	4. Let's Go To the Movies

All their lives, Sam and Dean have had their own language. Mostly it consisted of body language and hand motions and obscure words and phrases that made sense to only them. As they grew older, the communication evolved along with them. When they began their relationship, it evolved even further. And to this day, at the ripe old age of thirty three, an age that Sam never thought he would reach, the phrase “let’s go to the movies” coming out of his brother’s sweet mouth still makes his cock hard.

When Sam was sixteen and perpetually horny and the two of them had just begun whatever it was that they were doing, they would tell their father, or Pastor Jim, or even uncle Bobby, that they were heading out to the movies and they would get in whatever transportation that was available to them and head out towards whatever rinky-dink town that was nearby. 

Sometimes, they actually saw a movie. Dean took him out to see “Star Wars: The Phantom Menace” for a late birthday celebration before parking the car in a field and letting Sam fuck him until they were both exhausted and covered in spunk, sweat and saliva.

Usually though, it was code for “we gotta get out of here and fuck till we can’t walk right.” Sam loved Dean’s body; it was his own personal playground and he knew it inside and out after that year. He knew that Dean liked rough, sucking kisses on his chest, and light, teasing scrapes of his fingernails down his stomach. He knew that, just like most men, Dean loved a blowjob but when Sam could get him to roll into his belly so he could eat him out, Dean could come untouched like a girl and scream for more.

Dean liked their outings too. He liked getting all of Sammy’s firsts. HE’d been there for the first step (towards him) and the first word (his name) so why not first blowjob (given by him) and first fuck (his ass is amazing after all); Dean never realized just how much he liked to bottom until Sammy and his big cock came along.

 


	5. Jealousy is a Bad Look on You

Sam has always been so beautiful. Dean has been watching him since he was a baby and, even as a four-year old, Dean could appreciate what a beautiful baby his brother was. He was a beautiful, dirty little boy and a beautiful, moody teenager. When they began to travel together again after Stanford and so much time apart, Dean looked more and realized that Sam was always the most beautiful person in the room, inside and out. His long legs and broad shoulders and tiny waist; the long hair and the tanned skin and his smile, oh lord, Sam’s dimpled, the-sun-got-nothin-on-me smile. Dean didn’t just see the beautiful man that Sam was; he wanted the beautiful man that Sam was.

After that realization, it was even harder to see Sam get hit on on the rare occasion that he consented to hit the bars with Dean. He always had a polite smile, and a gentle refusal for the person doing the flirting and Dean was always mollified. No unworthy person in a bar in the middle of nowhere was going to have any of his beautiful brother’s time or energy.

Then, one uneventful day in one random bar in one podunk down, Sam started to flirt back. He smiled bigger and gently reached out to touch the, admittedly very attractive man, on the shoulder. He tossed his hair, he laughed a genuine laugh at what the man was saying.  Eventually, he looked over and raised his eyebrows at Dean asking if he could have the room. Their hotel room; Sam wanted to take this random person back to their hotel room and give him what was rightfully Dean’s.

Dean pursed his lips and took his phone out of his pocket, faking a phone call and holding one hand up to Sam across the smoky bar. He forced a shocked, urgent expression on his face before closing his phone and pocketing it before making his way across the bar. He clapped a proprietary hand on Sam’s shoulder and turned to the man that Sam had deemed worthy of his affections, even though he was mistaken.

“Sorry dude, gotta borrow your friend here. Sammy, we gotta take off. Urgent business, you know?” Sam flashes a gorgeous smile at his friend before turning a vicious bitchface at Dean, who doesn’t flinch, though he wants to. Sam lifts himself from his barstool and turns towards the door, as Dean places a gentle hand at the small of his back in a clear “MINE” statement.

The ride back to the hotel was silent and tense and Dean nearly began to feel bad about what he’d done, but then he’d look over at Sam and think again that man in the bar didn’t deserve to have any part of that beauty.

“What the FUCK was that, DEAN?” Sam shouted, slamming the hotel room door behind him so hard that the headboard rattled against the wall. Dean shrugged, facing away from his fuming, cock-blocked brother.

“No, you don’t get to just shrug and think it’s gonna go away. That’s not gonna work this time, you owe me an answer.” Sam fumed stepping up into Dean’s personal space and spinning him around to face him. “You look at me and tell me what the fuck that was.”

Dean ground his teeth for a moment, meeting Sam’s eye in defiant silence. Their normal way would be to fight, or for Dean to refuse to answer at all and then they could be angry at each other for a few days. He couldn’t do it.

Instead of what he would normally do, he leaned forward and laid a kiss on Sam’s angry lips. He pulled back but kept his eyes squeezed closed as he answered, “he didn’t deserve you.” He was greeted with silence, and allowed that to continue on for too long before he realized that he was not some teenage kid with their first crush, but a grown adult and he opened his eyes.

Sam was smiling at him, a sassy twist to his lips. “Jealousy is a bad look on you, big bro.” He smirked as he reached down and palmed Dean’s hips and pulled him even closer.

 


	6. Late Night Confessions pt 1

“Alright, Bitch, truth or dare?” Dean asked and Sam looked into the darkness to his left. He sighed and took another swig from the bottle of Hunter’s Helper in his hand.

“Dude, what are you, twelve?” He asks, trying to inject lots of scorn, but sadly what comes out is little brother whine.

“Sammy. The power is out and the Impala is grounded until we get the new radiator in tomorrow so, c’mon, let’s play little brother. Truth or dare?”

Sam fell silent for a moment, taking another swig of whiskey before answering. “Truth.” He prepared himself for something horrible, or something painful, or something embarrassing so he was pleasantly surprised by Dean’s question.

“Why do you always eat salads when we go out? You used to love burgers and greasy fries.”

Sam chewed on his lip for a moment before answering, fearing ridicule but he’d promised truth and so truth Dean would get. “So when I...left for school, I stopped doing a lot of the PT that dad had coached us to do, but I kept eating the same way we always had and, well, you’ve heard of the ‘freshman fifteen’ and I put on about twenty-five pounds. I looked horrible and felt worse. So, I started eating fresh food only and cut out shakes and fried foods and burgers and started running gain and I didn’t stop until I was back down.”

After a moment, he finally got a response. “Nah, can’t picture you even kinda chubby dude. You always think of yourself as chubby and..you weren’t even chubby as a baby. Still cute kid though, before you became a Sasquatch. Alright, your turn.” A loud gulp and belch ended Dean’s sentence and Sam snorted with faked distain.

“Alright, Jerk, truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course.”

Shit, Sam hadn’t actually expected that. Okay, well, he will keep with the tone of the evening so far; brotherly. “Alright, I dare you to come over here and sit with me while we play this stupid game so we can actually see each other.”

A quick thud and a bounce of Sam’s mattress later and Dean’s face was flickering right nearby in the light from his lighter. “Uh, not sure I’d get an open flame so close to either of our breaths right now.”

“Pppft, whatever. Truth or dare?” Dean clicked his lighter shut and put it back in his pocket.

“Truth.”

“So boring Sammy. Okay… when’s the last time you got laid? Actual sex, mind you, not a back alley or a bathroom blowjob.”

Sam’s mind raced to remember and finally he realized just who and when it’d been. He flushed in the dark as he thought about how to answer. “Well, it was about three months ago in that little town in Vermont with the forest spirit.”

“Sammy, too long. I knew that waitress in that bar wanted you.” 

Sam stayed silent; it hadn’t been the waitress, though she’d been pretty cute. It had actually been the big, burly bartender; he’d bent Sam over the hood of his truck and ate him out before fucking Sam so good he’d almost blacked out.

“It was the waitress, wasn’t it Sammy?” There was a tone to Dean’s voice that Sam wasn’t familiar with and he felt backed into a corner for a second.

“Nah man, you got your one truth and now it’s your turn so; truth or dare?” He could hear the calculating look on Dean’s face, but Dean abided by the rules of the game.

“Truth.”

“Favorite sexual position.” Dean laughed and Sam heard the glug of him drinking from his own bottle before he answered.

“Well, from behind and up against a wall is nice cause you’ve got so much control over your thrusts, but I think I’ve gotta go with cowgirl. Nothing like watching a nice set of tits bounce up and down and up and down right in front of your mouth.”

Sam shifted in his seat, thankful for the darkness as Dean wouldn’t be able to see the effect of his words on Sam. He had to agree, with a chick, he liked cowgirl. WIth a dude, though, Sam had to give it to doggy style.

“Hello, earth to Sam? Truth (again) or dare?” Sam snapped back into the conversation, realizing that Dean must’ve been trying to get his attention for a little while.

“Alright, fine you big jerk, Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me about the last time you had sex. That time in Vermont. The more detailed the better.” Sam rolled his eyes and chugged some of his whiskey before leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms.

“Pretty sure you don’t wanna hear this but alright, fine. The bartender. Big, thick dude with the beard? Took me out back of the bar and pulled my pants down as he bent me over the hood of his truck and ate me out like a gourmet meal. Then he’d slicked up his, honestly a little disappointing size-wise, cock and fucked me hard enough that my eyes rolled back into my head. I was so fucking sore the next day, I have no idea how you didn’t notice.”

“Jesus Sammy.” Dean breathed wetly into the dark space between them. Sam felt the mattress shift and then felt Dean’s leg against his own.

“Truth or Dare, Dean?”

“...truth.”

“Have you ever been with a guy?”

“Yeah, but I dunno if I like it as much as you do.”

“Well, see, i’m drunk enough now, so let’s just talk this out okay? I’m fully bi-I like chicks just as much as guys. But I’ll tell you, I’m not normally a bottom. I’m not opposed to it, really, but most dudes can’t make me come hard like that. My bartender friend, now, he was an exception to that rule and a pleasant one.” Sam leaned forward, placing his hand on Dean’s ankle under his jeans and sliding it up his calf until he was trapped in the fabric. “But you...oh Dean, you’re such a bottom that it makes my cock twitch.”

Dean sucked in a breath and Sam could feel his whole body shake.

 


	7. Pure Sin pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final part picks up where part 6 left off

  
  


Dean shifted his hips on the bed, trying to relieve the pressure on his trapped dick just a little bit. Sam was hot like fucking fire and Dean had wanted him for so long. To hear him talk dirty, to hear him talk about getting fucked and to feel his giant hand on Dean’s leg was ramping up the tension in the room to insane levels.

“What’s your favorite sexual act to have done to you Dean?” Sam asked and Dean sucked in a short breath. He’s never actually said it outloud before, but if he could tell anyone without ridicule it was Sam, tonight.

“I love having my nipples played with. Tweaked and pulled and pinched and sucked on and bitten. Once, someone made me come just like that and sometimes, I get hard just because my shirt is loose enough to rub across my nipples when I move.”

Sam hissed and leaned forward even more, pulling his hand out of the leg of Dean’s jeans so that he could put it just above Dean’s knee and feel the muscle of his thigh. He blinked hard in the darkness and wished for a miracle that the lights would come back on; he didn't’ want his first time with Dean to be in the pitch black where they couldn’t even see each other.

“Oh fuck, big brother, that’s so hot. Wanna hear what I like?” Sam asked, his voice pitched low and rumbly as he moved around on the bed so that he and Dean were next to each other and he could lean in and speak right into Dean’s ear.

“I like my ass played with. I like to be eaten out like a girl till I’m sloppy wet and pink and then I want you to finger me. I want you to spread my hole open with two or even three fingers and then stick your tongue all the way up inside of me and make me come on your face. Then, I want you to rim me till I’m hard again so that I can flip you over and fuck that perfect, perfect little ass of yours. Wanna make that bow legged walk just a little bit more pronounced.”

Dean felt sweat pop out on his temples with the heat of that image. He wanted that too; he wanted to taste Sammy. He wanted to do all of that and then offer up his ass for Sam to do whatever he wanted. He realized, in that moment, that the reason he’d never had all that good of a time bottoming was because there was only one man on the planet that he trusted and it was Sammy.

“Oh fuck please. You gonna…” Dean gulped in a deep breath and licked his lips again as he felt Sam’s giant hand ghosting over his chest, looking for his peaked nipples. “You gonna do me bare, baby brother? You gonna come inside me and make me all messy?” He gasped the words as Sam’s clever fingers found his nipple and gently teased it, through his layers of shirts. He felt Sam’s breath on his ear.

“Maybe I’ll even clean you up, Big brother. What about that?” Dean’s whole body twitched in a shiver; he was so turned on that he was having trouble breathing and they hadn’t even gotten their clothes off yet.

Though Sam was working hard at rectifying that. Sam pulled off Dean’s outer shirt while he wasn’t really paying attention and slipped his hands up inside of Dean’s tee-shirt, so that he could have a little skin on skin. Every sensation was magnified by the fact that it was pitch black in the room. Dean could smell Sam, his aftershave and shampoo and strong male sweat. He could hear each breath that Sam took and was gratified by the fact that Sam was breathing just as heavy as he was. Dean lifted his arms and Sam pulled his shirt up and off him, baring his chest to Sam’s overly clever fingers.

Sam leaned down and sucked one of Dean’s pebbled nipples into his mouth and Dean’s body twitched like he’d been electrocuted. Dean began to moan, loudly, and squirm pushing both forward into Sam’s mouth and backwards to stretch out across the bed. Sam pulled off to a loud whine from Dean and manhandled him so that he was laying across Sam’s bed and Sam had better access to his whole body.

“Oh fuck, baby yes. SammySammySammySam, fuck.” Dean whined as Sam lay so that his leg was up over the bulge of Dean’s dick in his jeans as he sucked and bit and teased Dean’s nipples. “I’m gonna come in my pants.” Dean whined again, his back arching up off the bed as he let out a loud groan. Miraculously, just as Dean began to come, the lights flickered back on. Sam was able to see, in intimate detail, just how good he’d made his big brother feel. He slithered down to the end of the bed so that he could look up the length of Dean’s whole, flushed body.

“Dammit Dean, you’re beautiful like this. All strung out and all mine.” Sam growled into the wet spot on Dean’s jeans. He flicked the button and pulled the zip and gently pulled down the sodden boxers and jeans. “Damn, big brother, you always shoot a load that big?” Sam asked, trailing his fingertips through the rapidly cooling come on Dean’s hip and the tip of his still hard cock.

“Only when I’m really turned on.” Came Dean’s raspy voice after a moment. He lifted up on his elbows to check out Sam now that the lights were back on. “So, did you mean what you said you wanted?” He licked his lips, drawing Sam’s attention away from his cock and to his mouth.

“I...yes, but I’m not too big to admit I’m not going to make it that long. I don’t have the patience for that right now, after watching the show you put on for me.” Sam panted, tearing his clothes off and tossing them around the room until he was as naked as Dean and could slip back onto the bed. He lay across Dean and contemplated for a moment.

“Have you ever heard of ‘hot-dogging’?” Dean raised an eyebrow, and shook his head no.

“Roll onto your belly for me.” Sam husked, lifting up in a plank so that Dean could roll over. He lay back down on Dean’s back, slotting his hot and heavy cock between Dean’s perfect cheeks and began to rut.

Faster and faster Sam thrust his hips, fucking along Dean’s sweaty crack for a long moment before his muscles seized up and he came all over Dean’s ass. Pushing himself up, careful not to smear the come on himself, Sam shifted to the side and scooped up his come from Dean’s cheeks, running it down his crack and pressing it into the outer ring of his hole.

“I’m… I’m not sure Sammy.” Dean gasped, loving the feeling but wanting to pull away at the same time. 

“S’okay Dean, I dare you.”


End file.
